gimme a title
by zachiro0
Summary: so..what do ya get when ya mix a fun night, a male neko named oryian and a soul reaper named zachiro? a story taht needs a title lol contains graphic content viewer discretion is advised


on this is like...soo hard to explain...idek what iwas thinking when i wrote this... lol

this ish a good story ^^

* * *

><p>"This is your last chance to say no...after this...there's no turning back..." whispered Oryian, a white haired 17 year old neko who had his only love pinned to a wall, her shirt ripped open, her basketball shorts soaked in her juices, the arousing scent filling Oryian's sensitive sense of smell, making his self control hang on by a thread. "Whats your choice...?" he asked, kissing his victim's neck gently before sucking on the crook of her neck roughly, producing a moan from her, "Aaah~" she moaned loudly, her legs tht were wrapped around oryian becoming wetter, "please..." she swallowed hard and panted heavily. Oryian laughed slightly, "heh...please...what...?" he said deeply in her ear making her whimper. "hehe...zachiro...please..." Oryian's hands began rubbing her sensitive sides, "what~?" he asked smirking slightly. His eyes were clouded with lust as she whimpered again and moaned in his ear, that sound being an angelic tone in his ears. Zachiro looked into Oryian's lust filled eyes through her desperate ones, "Please...make me cum..."<p>

The male neko's eyes became completely shrouded with lust as her request cut off the last of his self-control. He instantly lowered his head to her large 38D cup breasts and licked the left one's nipple gently. She moaned quietly, leaning her head against the wall. Those quiet moans suddenly being cut short as an unexpected feeling of a long finger sliding into her wet womanhood. "Ory-...aaahhh~" she moaned as the finger began to pump in and out of her at a steady pace. Zachiro's eyes slid shut a she moaned more and moulder, each moan making Oryian's ears twitch slightly. He began sucking on her left nipple and massaging her right breast with his free hand more and more as his finger sped up suddenly, making her leak her sexual juices on his hand as her tight virgin womanhood seemed to get tighter and hotter as she became wetter.

Her femininity began to suck his finger in as far as I could like a suction. Zachiro moaned louder as she climaxed hard leaking more juices onto his hand, her thighs becoming sleek with said juices. Oryian didn't let up as he added a second finger to her wet inner walls. She cried out in pain that quickly turned into pleasure as his tongue switched to her right nipple, his free hand moving to her sensitive side and back, rubbing and gently scratching as she panted heavily and moaned more. "Feels...s-soo...aaahhhhh~!" she cried out as he suddenly and quickly had her legs on his shoulders and his tongue was lapping up all her juices in her womanhood. His tongue slid inside licking her inner walls as he purred loudly, the vibrations sending more pleasure through her body. She bit her lip moaning as her hands went through his soft white hair as her womanhood leaked more juices that he lapped up hungrily. He started sucking on her wetness passionately making her nearly scream his name as she climaxed a final time, this one far harder than the previous two climaxes, leaking a lot more juices that he drank happily.

Oryian licked his love clean as she leaned against the wall panting heavily. He came back up to her smiling drunkenly as he nuzzled her neck purring loudly, "That was fuuun~" he said smoothly das his tail wrapped around her waist. "mhhmmm.." Zachiro said tiredly. "I...love you..."she said sleepily holding onto him as he walked to their bed, laying her down gently on it beofre getting in next to her and curling up in her arms like a kitten. "I love you more.." he said purring loudly, Zachiro smiles slightly pulling his as close as possible,"I love you forever~" at that, they both drifted into each other's dreams.

* * *

><p>ok so wipe off your keyboards, faces and whatever else you might have squir- i mean covered - i meant coated- ...well just clean yourself up lol<p>

oh and this story has no one in reality in it any similarities or names is comopletely coicidental ^^ this story isnt sum strange rfantasy i had about me and my boyfriend either nope it certainley isnt lol

R&R


End file.
